Hetalia Horror Story
by W.L Castellan
Summary: Masachuset 2015. El aquelarre corre un grave peligro, los cazadores de brujas han vueto, y esta vez, no están solos. Elisabeth, debe recurrir a pedir ayuda a otro aquelarre de brujos, ellos son su última esperanza, y la del aquelarre (Hetalia hetero) gerita, usuk, spamano, Hongice, Dennor, Franada, Rupru o Pruru, Escocia Seychelles, China Korea, Lietpot
1. chapter 1

Capítulo 1: el aquelarre

Alfred F.Jones

Escocia 2016

Notaba como los nervios subían y bajaban según el caminar de nuestro superior ante nosotros. Hacía poco habíamos recibido una carta de un aquelarre lejano a Escocia, donde habitabamos nosotros, los brujos.

Nosotros éramos los únicos descendientes que quedaban en nuestro linaje, por suerte no éramos pocos como las brujas pero desgraciadamente estábamos cayendo en picado. Aquella mañana, recibimos una carta de socorro de un aquelarre de brujas, cuya dirección era casi anónima, en ella nos hablaba brevemente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo allí y nos habían citado para que estuviéramos allí el día indicado, al final de la Carta ponía una dirección, pero sólo de una calle y una ciudad en concreto; Boston, Seafood way.

Tranquilamente le di la carta a mi compañero Francis, el cual, la observaba algo asombrado. Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa.

-Vaya, no creía que las brujas caerían tan bajo Señor Roderich-Dijo uno de los chicos algo bromista, algo que no le hizo gracia a nuestro superior.

-Silencio yong-Todos quedamos silencio ante el fuerte golpe de bastón-Esto no es una broma.

-Pero señor Roderich esto no puede ser en serio, usted sabe muy bien que nosotros y ellas nunca hemos mantenido relación, y es extraño que así de repente nos pidan ayuda-Todos miramos a Toris algo asombrados, el no solía ser de esos que se revelaban.

-Lo sé Toris. Os lo explicaré-Roderich tomó asiento junto a mi y con calma, respondió-Yo antes de llegar a este aquelarre vivía en Alemania, en un barrio pobre, tenía una amiga, la única por así decirlo. Nosotros éramos algo diferentes, podéis notar el porque. Ella había nacido con una maldición y yo también, éramos medio hermanos, misma madre diferentes padres. Cuando madre murió, el Consejo se enteró y se la llevó a Masachuset, mientras que yo fui enviado a Escocia, y por cosas del destino ella acabo siendo la suprema en su aquelarre y yo vuestro superior, destino quizás. Y a pesar de que los dos sabíamos donde se encontraba el otro nunca nos hablamos por correspondencia-Cogió la carta, la cual, había vuelto a sus manos-Y si ella me ha enviado esto, es que de verdad están en un serio peligro.

-Pero eso no explica el porque debamos ir allí, puede ser una trampa-Está vez habló Vash, un chico suizo. El no confía en desconocidos, y tampoco en conocidos, a sus trece años le fue arrebatada su hermana adoptiva, la habían encontrado en frente de su casa y la había cuidado, ella tenía tan sólo seis años cuando unos extraños entraron y se la llevaron, ellos eran del Consejo, según lo entendido,la mataron porque era un peligro-Me niego.

-Vash esta vez no tenemos más opción, nuestras compañeras necesitan ayuda urgentemente, debemos actuar rápido-Se alzó-Todos los que quieran venir conmigo que se alcen-Silencio.

Escuchamos una silla moverse, mire a mi izquierda, Francis se había alzado, y con una brillante sonrisa dijo-¿me uno, donde hay que firmar~?

En frente mio se alzó Iván, un mago tenebroso al que la gente no le gustaba acercarse.

-Parece que al fin podremos salir y ver algo que no sea niebla, lluvia e idiotas-Nadie contestó. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, era Yong soon.

-¡Me uno da-ze!-Dijo sonriente.

-Yo también-Un rubio muy musculoso se alzó, el era Ludwig, otro tiarron Alemán.

-Tch...No hay más remedio...-Vash también se alzó, a regañadientes,¿había mencionado ya, que el y Ludwig eran parientes?

-Me gusta la idea, me uno-Se unió Antonio, un muchacho español, a diferencia de nosotros, el era el unico de poder leer mentes y tambien ver el futuro con ayuda del Tarot-Y por lo que veo, tu también quieres, ¿No Scott?

-Siempre tan molesto...-Un tipo pelirrojo con un cigarrillo en boca se levantó-Cualquier cosa por salir de aquí, esto está podrido, y puede que algo femenino me divierta.

-¡No es mala idea, Yo y Berward nos unimos!-Junto a mi amigo danés, se alzó un tipo igual de alto y tenebroso que Iván, diría que hasta podían ser parientes de no ser por esas miradas de odio entre el ruso y el Sueco.

-¿Tu también vendrás conmigo no hermano?-Pregunto Yong a un muchacho asiático como el, el cual, miraba hacía la nada; este simplemente asintió-¡Yey!

Decidido, me alce-¡El heroe se une a la aventura!

-Dios me salve...-Susurro toris, para después alzarse como los demás-Cuento con su apoyo.

-Bueno, supongo que con nosotros trece somos suficientes,¿Nadie más?-Los demás quedaron en silencio, si, la idea de salir de aquí era tentadora, pero quien sabe si volveríamos-Bien, se levanta la sesión, los voluntarios, mañana presentense con el equipaje a las seis de la mañana aquí.

-¿Disculpa Roderich, pero donde está exactamente Boston?-Preguntó Antonio.

-Masachuset, EstadosUnidos.

o_o

Era de noche, y Mathias, Francis, Ludwig y yo nos encontrabamos reunidos en nuestra habitación, hablando de cosas triviales cuando de repente salta Mathias.

-Espero que las chicas sean monas-Todos nos quedamos mirándole.

-¡Seguramente deban ser mayores Math, no te hagas ilusiones!-Respondi.

-¿Pero pensarlo, y si son jovencitas, y además guapas?-Todos quedamos pensativos, tal vez Mathias tuviese razón.

-Chicos centraros, sólo estaremos allí de visita durante un tiempo por un problema, cuando todo se solucione volveremos-Ludwig nos observaba desde su escritorio con el semblante serio.

-Oh querido Ludwig, eres demasiado joven para comprender~-Francis estaba en lo cierto, aunque no lo pareciese, Ludwig y yo teníamos cinco años menos que Francis y Mathias, ellos tenían entre veintitres y veinti cuatro mientra que ludwig y yo manteniamos la edad de diecinueve-Estamos hablando de hermosas damiselas~

-Se exactamente de que hablas Francis, lo supe desde que compartimos habitación, no creas que no he visto como escondida las revistas aquellas.

Francis estalló en carcajadas, yo igual.

-Bueno, mejor vayamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día-Mathias se arropó entre las savanas-¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches-Respondimos al unisor, y Francis se encargó de apagar la luz.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos a Masachuset.

Francis Bonnefoy

Ya era de mañana, todos los voluntarios nos encontrábamos en la sala de reuniones con nuestros equipajes. Yo charlaba con Alfred sobre la comido en Estados Unidos.

-Una vez probé una hamburguesa americana,¡ le dan mil vueltas a las de aquí!-Exclamó emocionado.

-No te emociones, esa comida es pura grasa, la comida francesa es mucho más ligera y sabrosa-Respondí con calma.

Alfred estaba por decir algo cuando Roderich apareció de la nada.

-Os aviso que no vamos allí por comida ni por diversión, vamos a lo que vamos-Nos lanzó a todos una mirada de profunda seriedad-Vamos, el barco nos está esperando.

Sin decir nada más, todos nos encaminamos hacia el puerto, donde nos esperaba un gran barco de lujo, siempre me pregunté como hacía el Consejo para poder pagar esto, pero tampoco me importaba mucho.

-Bien, aquí están apuntados vuestros camarotes según cada uno, iréis en parejas-Nos tendió una hoja-Y no hagáis locuras.

o_o

Caminaba tranquilamente por la borda, las vistas al mar eran preciosas, pero las de la piscina aún más; habían un montón de hermosas mujeres, todas ellas de distintas formas. Pero hubo una de ellas que me llamó más la atención; era una muchacha de cabellera larga rubia, recogida en una coleta baja, llevaba un vestido negro de tirante con mangas de tela Crepé, y una falda que le cubría hasta las rodillas. Tenía unas gafas rojas que resaltaban mucho sobre su piel pálida. Junto a ella, había otra chica; esta era una cabeza más altay tenía una larga cabellera albina; sus ojos estaban tapados por unas oscuras gafas de sol, y a diferencia de la rubia, ella llevaba un vestido con escote corazón de color negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, e igual que la rubia, era pálida, o mucho más.

Al parecer notaron mi presencia ya que inmediatamente se retiraron de la mesa de donde estaban, para desaparecer por los pasillos.

-Hey Francis-Me giré, era mi amigo Antonio-¿A que son bonitas las mujeres?

-si, si que lo son-Respondí evitando la mirada pícara de Antonio y observando otra vez aquella puerta por la que se fueron.

-No te preocupes, volverás a verlas-Respondió despreocupado.

-Seguramente, ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-¡Obviamente que sí !

Durante aquella semana, no volví a ver a ninguna de las dos. El trajecto fue agradable, era bueno salir del típico ambiente de Escocia de vez en cuando.

o_o

La llegada a Boston fue de todo menos cómoda, era de noche, hacia frío, y llevábamos como una hora esperando en aquella parada a que alguien apareciera.

-Os lo dije, esto ha sido una trampa, o una broma de muy mal gusto si lo preferís ver así -Dijo Yong.

-Paciencia-Respondió Roderich.

-Ha pasado una hora, paciencia es lo que menos tenemos-Dijo Antonio algo adormido.

-Ugh...tengo hambre-Desde donde estaba se escuchaban rugir las tripas de Alfred.

-Roderich, ya es tarde, mejor cogamos un hotel y mañana volvamos a Escocia-Mire a Roderich, este negó con la cabeza.

-Me he quedado sin cigarrillos...-Musitó Scott. Se incorporó y comenzó a andar.

-¿A donde vas Scott?-Pregunto Mathias.

-¿Es que lo no veis?, no vendrán, me voy a comprar cigarrillos, o a dar una vuelta, que más da.

Antes de que Scott pudiera alejarse aún más, unas sombras se acercaron.

-No deberías alejarte, las calles a esta hora son peligrosas, incluso para nosotros-Dijo una de ellas.

Scott paró en seco, y giró para ver quien le llamaba.

-¿nosotros?-Preguntó incrédulo.

Las dos sobras quedaron a una distancia que era posible ver su figura y su rostro, no tarde en darme cuenta de que eran las chicas del barco. La más alta caminó hacia Roderich.

-Es bueno verte viejo amigo-Le extendió su mano, Roderich la cogió, forjando un fuerte apretón de manos-U, Estas más fuerte que la última vez.

-Tu no has cambiado Julchen, Estas igual de pálida e igual de entrometida-la chica río de una forma rara.

-Ash, igual de simpático que siempre-Giró para ver a su compañera-Te lo dije Madeleine, eran ellos-Sonrió.

-en realidad yo te lo dije a ti pero vale-la muchacha se acercó a paso lento hacia nosotros-Usted debe ser el señor Roderich, La Suprema le espera en el aquelarre, por favor, siganme-Dicho esto, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia un callejón.

-Has crecido mucho Lud-La chica albina abrazo a Ludwig, el le correspondió, no fue hasta que ella se apartó que no cedió a dejarla-¿Como has estado Hermano?

-Bien,¿Y tu, has comido como debías?

-por favor, el día que no coma puedes preocuparte, tu ya sabes que soy una gorda-rio-bueno, mejor sigamos a Maddie antes de que la perdamos de vista.

Caminamos tras ella por minutos, hasta llegar a una gran mansión de ladrillos rojos, tenía ese estilo renacentista con un toque actual, parecía la típica caseta de ladrillo de campo con ventanales blancos y tejado negro. La muchacha sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la gran puerta de madera.

-Por favor, mantengan silencio, las demás duermen-Dijo con un tono suaje y bajo. Caminamos junto a ella hacía el interior, debo reconocer, que no tenían mal gusto y que olía mucho mejor que en nuestro aquelarre.

De la nada, un cuchillo volador paso cerca de Alfred, menos mal que este reaccionó rápido y se apartó a tiempo, la muchacha rubia se apartó de golpe por el susto.

-¿Que hacen estos tipos aquí Madelein?-De entre la oscuridad, surgió otra chica, era rubia, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas altas y llevaba unas gafas de cristal azules oscuras, su vestido también era negro, cortó y pegado al cuerpo, con mangas de gasa; los taconazos que daba resonaban por toda la casa-Vosotros no deberías estar aquí.

-¡Hey calma!-Exclamó sonriente Alfred, el cual, le entregó tranquilamente el cuchillo, ella lo cogió a regañadientes-¡Me llamo Alfred.F Jones, mucho gusto!

-tch...Estupidos...-Susurró.

-Esas no son formas de recibir a los invitados Alice-Apareció una segunda persona. Tras unos sillones, se alzó una muchacha bajita, con el pelo recogido en dos moños, era asiática-Los asustarás aru

-Mejor, así se irán por donde han venido

-Alice por favor, no declares una guerra en casa-Dijo sonriendo Julchen.

-Silencio-Todos alzamos la vista hacia la gran escalera, en lo alto del todo, había una mujer muy bella, de cabellera ondenate chocolate, y mirada penetrante, su rostro mostraba la belleza en su puro esplendor; llevaba un vestido verde oscuro, y de su oreja colgaba una flor-Chicas, retiraros, todas.

-Si, suprema-Respondió Madelein para inmediatamente desaparecer.

-Buenas y hasta pronto-Las demás chicas se retiraron de la sala, fue entonces cuando Elisabeth se acercó a nosotros para darle un fuerte abrazo a Roderich.

-Oh Roderich, como me alegra saber que estas bien-Una reluciente sonrisa de formó en su rostro-Lamento haberte llamado así de golpe, pero era una grave emergencia.

-No te preocupes Elisabeth, los problemas de una amiga también son los mio.

-Lo mismo digo-Se apartó del señor Roderich-Me gustaría aclararlo todo en este momento pero es tarde y debéis estar cansado. Venid, vuestras habitaciones ya están preparadas.

La mujer, abrió con sumo cuidado dos puertas, las cuales, daban a una gran habitación repleta de literas y mesitas.

-Espero que sea de vuestro agrado-De su bolsillo sacó una llave-Ten Roderich, esta es la llave de la habitación. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, se retiró. Todos tomamos una cama, yo decidí tomar una de las literas superiores, y Alfred la litera inferior de la misma cama.

-Mañana será un duro día, será mejor que descansen, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-Respondimos al unisor y la luz se apagó, haciendo que me sumiera en un sueño profundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Presentaciones

Alfred.F Jones

Estar en aquel lugar era bastante cómodo, sin contar con las miradas desaprobadoras de Alice, gracias al Santo, ya no lanzaba cuchillos cuando me veía como cuando la primera vez. Conocimos a más personas que vivían allí a parte de la hermana de Ludwig-Esa no me la esperaba-, Alice, Maddie-Esta chica desaparece casi siempre-Y la chica asiática aquella; Fue en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente donde conocimos al resto.

Elisabeth se encontraba dandonos una larga y prolongada bienvenida. Yo trataba de no volverme a dormir, fue el fuerte golpe de las dos grandes puertas del comedor lo que hizo que despertara de golpe, instintivamente todos giramos a ver quien era, bueno, quienes eran.

-¿Señoritas a que se debe vuestra tardanza?-Las dos chicas miraron al unisor a Elisabeth.

-Lo lamentamos señorita Elisabeth, había surgido un imprevisto-Dijeron al unisor; un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Ya veo, no importa, Tomad asiento-Las dos caminaron al unisor y cada una se sentó frente la otra, una junto a Ludwig y la otra junto a Antonio-Ellas son las gemelas Vargas, a la derecha Felicia, y a la izquierda Lovina, bueno, terminada esta interrupción me gustaría proseguir con-Sonó un fuerte estruendo,la silla que se encontraba junto a Iván y Francis se había caído. De un salto, Madeleine se había incorporado, había vuelto a aparecer de golpe.

-L-Lo lamento de veras suprema, estaba en el cobertizo y bueno, he tenido un pequeño problema, pero no volverá a suceder, lo prometo-Dicho esto, colocó de nuevo la silla, y se sentó tranquilamente. Tenía el pelo algo desordenado y su ropa y cuerpo estaba manchados de tierra, aún así mantenía el olor a flores-l-lo siento...

-Este bien. Y con esto, les doy finalmente la bienvenida, pero antes de desayunar, les encomendare una guía-Sacó un pequeño papel-Bien, estas serán las siguientes parejas-Todos y todas lanzaron miradas de preocupación-Alice, irás con Francis-La rubia dio un fuerte golpe pero no rechisto.

-¿No te parece maravilloso señorita?

-Callate.

-Madeleine, irás con Alfred-Nos miramos mutuamente, Madeleine sonrió y no dijo nada.

-Chun-Yan, irás con Yong-La muchacha asiática no dijo nada, ni se molestó en siquiera mirarle.

-¡Yey, vamos juntos!-Yong se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, igual, a inmutó.

-Oye...me haces daño...-Susurró.

-Julchen irá con Iván y Scott-La albina sonrió ampliamente.

-Si capitana

-Aki,tu irás con Vash y Li-La japonesa asintió.

-Vale, Tu Feliks irás con Toris, Berwald y Mathias-Un chico con una corta melena rubia se levantó.

-cuenta conmigo cariño

-Vale y para finalizar, Felicia irá con Antonio y Lovina con Ludwig, ahora, a desayunar, chun-yan, por favor haz los honores.-La asiática logró apartarse de Yong, y con un fino movimiento de mano, hizo volar los platos de comida de la cocina, a la mesa, haciendo que de un momento para otro la mesa se llenara de alimentos.

-Perdone señorita Héderváry-La nombrada levantó la vista-Pero aún no nos ha explicado el porque estamos aqui-Lo que decía Mathias era verdad. Roderich, algo molesto por aquella repentina "insolencia" quiso intervenir, pero Elisabeth colocó su mano sobre su hombro para que se calmara.

-Entiendo su curiosidad señorito Mathias, pero lamento que esa información debe quedar archivada, de momento.

Nadie dijo nada más asique nos dispusimos a comer.

 **o_o**

Caminaba junto a Maddie por la gran mansión. Hacía unos momentos nos encontrábamos en su pequeño jardín, recogiendo las plantas que había, eran tantas, que debíamos a buscar más cubos. Durante ese rato, hablamos sobre cosas triviales como el aquelarre o Escocia.

-¡Escocia es mucho mas fria que este sitio!

-No puedo opinar, yo nunca he salido de aquí-Ya con los cubos, nos encontrábamos de regreso al jardín.

-¡Alejate de mi estúpido!-Los dos corrimos al jardín, vimos como Francis y Alice tenían la batalla más épica del mundo. Alice tenía el pelo de Francia amarrada en un puño, y se encontraba sobre este, mientras que Francis la tenía cogida de la coleta y la otra mano en su brazo,los dos tironeaban para soltarse del otro.

-¡Eres como los gatos!-Inmediatamente me acerqué, y cogí a Alice de la cadera, para alejarla de Francis, o para salvar a Francis.

-¡Hey, hey, tranquila!-Sonrei, ella giró para verme, tenía la cara completamente roja.

-¡¿Q-Que haces?, sueltame i-idiota!-Bajé la vista, una de mis manos estaba tocando su pecho, instintivamente la solté, ella cayó de pie, sin duda, parecía un gato-M-Me voy.

-Alice por favor...-Maddie trató de cogerla del brazo pero ella fue más rápido y se marchó-Alice...

-Voy tras ella-Dije, e inmediatamente salí tras ella.

Tras correr varios pasillos me la encontré sentada en uno de los sillones de la entrada, sonreí victorioso.

-Al fin te encuentro-Ella giró a verme, tenía una pequeña herida en el hombro-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por que debería decírtelo?-Contesto aún algo roja.

-Bueno, sin contar la pelea de antes, ese pelo desordenado y esa herida, supongo que nada-Miró su herida.

-Ojala fuera como Maddie y pudiera curar esto en segundos-Musitó.

-¿Y tu que puedes hacer?

-Nada especial, telekinesis, se transmutarme, pero no lo controlo bien, ¿y tu que clase de poder tienes?

-¿Yo?, bueno no es nada importante-Cogí una pequeña flor seca, que yacia bajo las hermosas flores de encima-Símplemente, puedo hacer esto-La flor comenzó a retomar vida. Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

-Increible, eres como Maddie...pero...

-Desde pequeño he podido hacer estas cosas, pero sólo con animales pequeños o plantas pequeñas.

-Bueno, algo es algo-Alice se incorporó-Si me buscas, estaré en la enfermería, n-no hace falta que vengas...

-Te acompaño-Alice no dijo nada más, asique los dos nos encaminamos hacia la enfermería.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: cazadores.

Francis Bonnefoy

-Maldición..-musité, poco a poco fui levantándome.

-¡Cuidado!-Debido al repentino grito, sin querer, pise un cubo lleno de hiebajos, haciendo que todo el peso de mi cuerpo fuera hacia atrás, y volviera a caer-¡L-Lo siento!¿E-Estas bien?, y-yo...

-Mi pobre cabeza...-La joven muchacha se arrodilló a mi lado, y con cuidado, comenzó a revisar mi cabeza, quede algo impresionado por el repentino Toqueteo. Estaba tan cerca que el olor a flores era algo intenso, y dulce.

-N-No tienes heridas, pero te aconsejo que te pongas hielo-Dicho esto, apartó rápidamente sus manos de mi cabello-S-Siento haberte gritado-Se excusó, parecía realmente arrepentida.

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que pueda acabar con el hermano mayor Francis.-sonreí, ella me miró de soslayo, y luego se apartó.

-B-Bueno, debo recoger esto...Y solucionar eso-Señaló unas flores que se encontraban debajo nuestros, ahora comprendí porque había gritado, esas flores eran muy bonitas y las había pisoteado; puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Puedo ayudarte, además yo las he aplastado.

-N-No hace falta, en serio-sonrio-G-Gracias..

-No ha sido una pregunta-me remange-Manos a la obra.

-P-Pero-Hice caso omiso y comencé a recoger los hierbajos.-Gracias..-Susurró.

Mientras recogiamos los hierbajos que había tirado, conversabamos sobre nosotros, sobre ella, y sobre mi, ese chica era más interesante de lo que aparentaba. Cuando terminamos de recoger, la acompañé hasta el cobertizo. Dejamos los cuatro canastas sobre la gran mesa de madera.

-Muchas gracia por todo, de veras, b-bueno, si quieres puedes irte, yo debo terminar.

-Oh no, dije que te ayudaría, no puedo dejar a una dama hacerlo todo sola, confía en mi-Le lanze un guiño, ella simplemente apartó la mirada.

-E-Esta bien, pero de veras, no hace falta que me ayudes.., bueno, volvamos al jardín-Caminamos de vuelta al jardín, donde se encontraban las pequeñas plantas, todas aplastadas; sinceramente, me sentía algo culpable.

-¿Vamos a arrancarlas?

-No exactamente..-Maddie suspiró-Veamos.., Francis si se te hace incómodo, p-puedes irte...-Llenó su pecho de aire, y lo expulsó, notaba algo de nerviosismo en ella-Vitalum vitalis...-Susurró. Inmediatamente las flores comenzaron a recobrar vida, lentamente. Miré a Maddie, la cual, estaba bastante concentrada. Cuando las flores recobraron al completo su vitalidad, Maddie bajó sus manos. Volvió a inalar una gran bocanada de aire, y lentamente la expulsó-Gracias por ayudarme Francis

-Vaya, un poder interesante, Alfred hace lo mismo, pero nunca lo había hecho con tanto ímpetu como tú-Puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Es complicado-Maddie, lentamente, retiró los guantes de goma que habia llevado hasta ahora, y los había dejado a un lado, divise varias marcas oscuras en su piel, que poco a poco desaparecían-Todo tiene un precio, al compartir mi vitalidad, yo he perdido energía, en caso de las plantas nunca me pasa nada más, a parte de esto.

-Vaya, ¿entonces tú puedes revivir a los muertos?-Maddie bajo un poco la vista-

-A-Algo así.., pero eso es algo más complejo y..b-Bueno, de momento no lo he visto necesario..-Me acerqué a ella y retiré un mechón de su rostro, el cual, estaba un poco manchado de tierra. Ella se sonrojo-B-Bueno, debo ir a la cuidad a comprar unas cosas, s-Si me disculpas...

-Oh si, entonces, nos vemos a la hora de comer-Sonrei.

-Si, bueno-Maddie me miró por unos segundos, sus ojos tenían un brillante lila oscuro, tras una gafas de cristal-Hasta ahora Francis-Tranquilamente, se retiró de la sala.

 **o_o**

Scott y yo, nos encontrabamos en las afueras. después de comer, el señor Roderich y la señorita Elisabeth, nos habían enviado a la cuidad para vigilar si veíamos algo extraño, pero llevábamos como horas y no habíamos visto nada fuera de lo normal, además ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde. Mientras yo tatareaba una canción, Scott conducía-un coche que nos habian "prestado"un chico y su banda- cuando parabamos, la gente nos miraba, parecíamos los malos de una película-La ropa oscura no ayudaba, ni tampoco el aura enfadada de scott-.

-Scott, amigo mío,¿Por que no intentas no dar tanto miedo?-Scott me lanzo una mirada irritante, que casi inmediatamente cambió a una expresión algo más calmada.

-Oye Francis, ¿Esa no era la chica que vimos la primera vez?-Giré a ver, tardé un poco en darme cuenta a quien se refería, era Maddie, y estaba parada frente a una tienda de dulces, iba a salir a buscarla, cuando noté como un tipo la observaba desde lejos.

Maddie comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del bus, y aquel sujeto hizo lo mismo. Justo cuando aquel tipo estaba por acercarse más a Maddie, yo me interpuse y lo agarré del brazo, el sonido del frio metal chocar contra el suelo me hizo agachar la cabeza, era un cuchillo, instintivamente, agarré a aquel tipo y lo estampe contra el mural de anuncios.

-Vuelve a acercarte y te prometo que ese cuchillo acabará en tu cuello-Dicho esto, lo solté, y el tipo salió corriendo. Al mirar otra vez, el cuchillo ya no estaba.

-Luego me dices a mi que cambie mi expresión para no asustar a la gente-Musitó Scott.

-Lleva agua bendita-Maddie ahora era quien poseía el cuchillo-ese tipo estaba preparado..

-¿Estas bien?-Maddie levantó la vista, y asintió.

-D-Debo comentarle esto a la suprema-Con sumo cuidado guardó el cuchillo en una de las bolsas que llevaba.

-¿Esto sucede a menudo o..?-Preguntó Scott.

-Nosotras ya éramos conscientes del peligro, pero...

-Bueno, mejor volvamos, Maddie tenemos aquí el coche, te llevamos.

-Ah, s-si, gracias..-Los tres subimos al coche, el trayecto fue tranquilo, no dijimos nada, de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo por el retrovisor a Maddie, la cual, parecía perdida en el paisaje. Al llegar, Acompañé a Maddie a la cocina, donde dejamos las bolsas de compra, y después,entramos al despacho de Elisabeth para contar lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Ya veo..-Suspiró-De ahora en adelante deberemos estar más alerta; menos salidas, menos magia, y menos contactos. Cortaré la correspondencia por carta con los demás aquelarres durante un tiempo.

-Si, suprema-Asintió Maddie.

-Les avisaremos a la hora de la cena, y ahora, retiraros-con un movimiento de de ojos, las puertas de abrieron de par en par.

-Adiós señorita Héderváry-Dicho esto, nos retiramos.

 **o_o**

-Vaya.., pues tu tarde ha sido mas interesante que la mia-Bufó Alfred, le habia contado lo sucedido anteriormente en la cuidad-Tu no has tenido que estar todo el día tras Alice para que no hiciera locuras en la cocina.

-Al menos a ti no te ha tirado del pelo y te ha arañado-Le reprimi.

Todos nos encontrabamos en la habitación, cada uno haciendo lo que quería. Yo y Alfred conversabamos en las literas.

-No te creas, he intentado ayudarla a coger un plato de la estantería de arriba y me ha golpeado por tocarla-No pude evitar reir-Oye, no mola, casi me deja sin un ojo.

-Bueno, mi tarde fue más tranquila, estuve con Maddie en el salón, hablando-Alfred giró a verme.

-Ya, y por culpa de que te has llevado a Maddie, yo he tenido que quedarme con Alice-Sonreí maliciosamente.

Estaba por contestar cuando de repente escuchamos un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la entrada, la puerta se abrió. Era Lovina.

-Necesitamos ayuda-Nos analizó a todos con la mirada-Ustedes dos, parecen fuertes, vengan-Berward y Mathias quedaron atónitos, algo que irritó a la chica-¡No os quedeis mirando, vamos!

Miré a Alfred y este me miró a mi.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo**

Todo estaba siendo fantástico, Felicia me había enseñado todas las habitaciones de la mansión, y habíamos hablado un montón, resultaba que ella y su hermana eran de Italia, Florencia. Estabamos en la cocina, preparando una "merienda", cuando vimos entrar a la que era hermana gemela de Felicia, y Ludwig.

-Y esta es la puñetera cocina-Se dejó caer sobre una silla-Ya está, tu puedes cuidarte solito-Ludwig no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir.

-¡Oh Sorella!, ¿Te apetece ayudarnos a cocinar?-Pregunto alegre Felicia.

-¿Cocinar?, eso es para plebeyos-Sonrió sarcástica.

Algo despertó en Ludwig, el cual, se acercó a Lucila, y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-Disculpa,¿Te encuentras bien?-Lucila puso los ojos como platos y le miró, rápidamente apartó la mano de Ludwig de un manotazo, y se puso en pie junto a la chimenea.

-¡¿Quien te ha dicho que me toques?!-Exclamó. Felicia, algo preocupada, dejó el cuchillo apartado.

-¡Sorella, no-No pudo terminar ya que Lucila Metió la mano en el fuego, abrí los ojos como platos. Pocos segundos después Ludwig soltó un fuerte gruñido, giré a verle, la mano había comenzado a arderle-¡Sorella, para por favor!-Felicia se lanzó sobre su hermana y apartó la mano de su hermana del fuego.

Rápidamente se acercó a Ludwig.

-Ven conmigo, rápido-Tiró de su brazo para que la siguiera, el hizo caso y la siguió.

Ahora sólo estábamos Lucila y yo. Ella quedó unos segundos estática, pero finalmente decidió acercarse y acabar lo que estaba hacer su hermana.

-..-No decía nada. Yo lentamente, acerque mi mano, y la puse sobre el cuchillo, ella levantó la vista y me miró.

-Estará bien, Ludwig es un tipo duro, eso no lo matará-Frunció el ceño.

-No te importa lo que piense o lo que haga-Me cogió de la mano, y la apartó, me Di cuenta de que tenía la mano fría, y eso que la acaba de poner en el fuego.

-Oye, ¿Lo de antes..?-Con fuerza clavó el cuchillo en el tablón de madera, yo me sobre salté un poco. Metió las verduras cortadas en el agua irviendo.

-Vudú-Respondió tajante. Después de unos minutos, quedó inmóvil, y en silencio, me miró con el mismo celo fruncido, pero algo más relajado-Yo y mi hermana tenemos el poder del vudú.-Abrió la nevera, y sacó un canasto de tomates, donde luego, los dejo sobre la gran mesa de mármol que había detrás.

-He oido hablar del vudú, pero sólo leyendas-Lucila me miró.

-No todas ellas son ciertas, pero algunas sí-Había sacado un par de tomates y los había lanzado al lavamanos, el cual, estaba lleno de agua-Cometelo, tienes hambre, y se nota en tu horrenda cara, no es como si me importara..-La mire, ella ya se estaba comiendo uno, sonreí.

-¡Gracias!-No dijo nada, ni yo tampoco, pero estaba bien así.

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt**

Yo y la hermana de Lucila caminamos rápidamente hacia la enfermería.

-Bien, siéntate en la camilla-Sonrío.Yo hice caso y me senté en la camilla, al momento ella volvió con unas vendas y alcohol-Esto te escocerá-Comenzó a echar el alcohol sobre el brazo, yo apreté con fuerza la mano-Las quemaduras no son graves, pero..-Dejo el alcohol sobre una mesa de metal y comenzó a enrollar la venda por el trozo de brazo quemado-Perdonala, no le gustan los desconocidos...

-No pasa nada-Respondí, ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Me llamo Felicia Vargas, mucho gusto.

-mucho gusto-Felicia Se retiró poco a poco-Siento haber molestado a tu hermana.

-Oh no, en absoluto, creo que le has agradado, normalmente ella es mucho más bruta-Sonrió, no sabía si sentirme alagado-A ella le resulta muy complicado el contacto con gente extraña, cuando vinimos aquí, ella a encerró en nuestra habitación por días. El primer años, no interactuo mucho con las chicas, pero según fue pasando el tiempo, se acostumbró. El otro día, no se sintió cómoda con vuestra repentina presencia.

-Ya veo-Miré mi brazo-¿Y..lo que acaba de hacer?

-Oh eso, Ella y yo compartimos el mismo poder-Río-Somos Vudús, se acercó al pequeño grifo que había junto a la ventana, lo abrió, y colocó su mano debajo-¿lo notas?-Empecé a sentir un ormigeo en mi mano, asenti, ella sonrió-Eso, es lo que podemos hacer, ¿Y tu?

-No tengo ninguna habilidad en especial como algunos de los chicos-La chica cerró el grifo, y se acercó para sentarse a mi lado.

-Vaya, pareces piedra-Dijo comenzando a dar pequeños golpes a mi brazo-Mi nonno era como tú-Más de cerca, pude ver que sus ojos tenían un color marrón para amarillento-Mi nonno me contó una vez que los hombres musculosos, lo son porque comen mucha verdura, pero a pesar de que como mucha, nunca llego a estar tan fuerte-noté un tono de decepción al decir aquello-Bueno, no importa-Sonrió tontamente-tengo hambre, iré a ver lo que Sorella ha hecho de comer.

Quedé algo impresionado por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica.

-T-Te acompaño-Ella giró a verme, y comenzó a dar saltos aleatorios por la sala.

-¡Yey, vamos a comer, comida comida!-Cogió mi mano, y me llevó de vuelta a la cocina, donde impresionantemente nos encontramos a Lucila y Antonio sentados en la misma mesa, pero no decían nada.

Fue una tarde tranquila, hablamos-bueno, Lucila no-Lucila me pidió perdón -a su manera, según Felicia, ya que no me dijo nada ni me miró-Y comimos un plato de pasta que habían preparado Antonio y Lucila -no se como, pero lo hicieron juntos-.

 **o_o**

Era de noche, yo me encontraba leyendo un libro junto a una mesita, la cual, estaba decorada con un mantel bordado y un florero lleno de tulipanes, todos rojos. Eso me recordó la marca que habia visto en la espalda de Lucila, antes, cuando puse mi mano sobre su hombro. De repente, escuché un portazo, levanté la vista, encontrandome con Lucila, la cual, nos miraba seria, por un momento su mirada se posó sobre mi, pero rápidamente la apartó hacia otros.

-Necesitamos ayuda-Sus ojos se iluminaron por un segundo-Ustedes dos, parecen fuertes, vengan-Berward y Mathias quedaron atónitos, algo que irritó a la chica-¡No os quedeis mirando, vamos!-Ellos no rechistaron, y decidieron seguirla.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Las brujas del norte

 **Berwald Oxenstierna**

Mathias y yo bajabamos rápidamente las escaleras, tras la chica aquella. Los ruidos de la puerta no cesaban, ya me estaba inquietando. Al llegar a bajo, paramos cerca de la entrada, delante de nostros estaban la chica de antes, la rubia con gafas que vimos por primera vez y la hermana de Ludwig.

-Julchen, esto no me gusta-Dijo Madeleine.

-Ya, a mi tampoco, pero si no abrimos, no sabremos lo que es-Julchen se acercó a abrir, pero la chica de antes le paró.

-¿Estas loca?, puede que sean cazadores.

-Si fueran cazadores, serían más discretos-Julchen tenía razon, con un rápido movimiento, abrió las dos puertas, una gran brisa de aire frío, chocó contra nosotros, era más frío de lo normal, hasta me pareció ver hielo entrar. Un golpe seco, volví a mirar hacia la puerta, Julchen ya había cerrado la puerta con doble candado.

-Oh Dios mio...-Musitó Madeleine; rápidamente corrió a socorrer a las tres chicas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, dos de ellas aún se mantenían con los codos clavados en el suelo y la otra no se movía. Una de ellas tiró levemente del camisón que llevaba Madeleine.

 _Metsästäjät.._ -Susurró ella. Madeleine abrió los ojos como platos, Puso su mano sobre la frente de ella, para posteriormente darle la vuelta, estaba sangrando. La otra chica, se arrastró hasta estar al lado de esta.

-Oh dios Tiina...-Susurró Madeleine-¿Que ha sucedido?

-Lovise,¿Estas bien?-Lucila ayudó a la chica rubia de melena larga a incorporarse, esta tenía varias heridas poco importantes por las manos. Mathias se acercó a ayudarla, algo que no le gustó a la chica, que inmediatamente, apartó a Mathias de un fuerte empujón.

-¿Que hacen estos aquí?-Preguntó.

-Son invitados de un aquelarre lejano-Respondió Julchen, que trataba de ayudar a una tercera chica.

-¡Ellos...Ellos nos atacaron, voso-Mathias logró cogerla a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo otra vez.

-¿Que?-Preguntó Lucila.

-Ahora eso no importa, debemos socorrerlas-Respondió Julchen-Tan sólo está cansada, llevemosla a la habitación de invitados-Mathias asintió, y comenzó a subir las escaleras junto a Julchen.

Yo me acerqué a ayudar a Madeleine, era boticario en el aquelarre. La chica no sudaba, pero se desangraba poco a poco.

-Respira Tina-La muchacha respiraba con tranquilidad. Puse mis manos sobre la herida para cortar la hemorragia, con algo de esfuerzo, ella puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Tu..Tu también, eres del Norte...-Musitó, su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada, miró a la chica que se encontraba tirada a su lado, estaba desmayada-E-Ella..ayudarla, fue atacada..

-Tu también-Dije seriamente, ella me miró.

-N-No importa.., ella es más importante..-La miré fijamente, era importante para ella salvar a esa chica, aún más que a ella misma.

-¿Por que tanto escándalo?-En la entrada estaba Li Xiao, el hermano menor de Yong.

-Li, llevate a esa chica a la enfermería y trata de reanimarla-Li no dijo nada, e hizo caso. Cargo a la chica y se la llevó a la enfermería.

-También debemos llevarla urgentemente a la enfermeria-Asentí, con sumo cuidado, cargué con ella. Ya en la enfermeria, la dejé sobre la camilla, me aparté un momento para buscar en el armario. Minutos después entraron Madeleine y Lucila-En el tercer cajón están las vendas y las toallas de tela.

-Tina,¿Puedes hablar?-Pregunto tranquilamente Lucila.

-S-Si..

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

-L-Los Cazadores.., ellos encontraron nuestro aquelarre..y..y nuestra suprema, ella..logró salvar a unas cuántas, pero fue demasiado tarde...c-cuando veníamos hacia aquí...fuimos atacadas...y-yo hice lo que pude..-unas lágrimas cayeron por sus pómulos, Madeleine, le limpió la cara con un pañuelo. Lucila se encontraba tapando la hemorragia con las vendas.

-Ya está Tina, sabemos que hiciste lo que pudiste-La chica asintió débilmente, Madeleine retiró con cuidado la venda-Ya hemos logrado parar la hemorragia, dejándolo a nosotras-Volvió a asentir.

-¿Puedo ayudar?-Madeleine giró a verme-Se de medicina-Ella asintió.

-Adelante..-Me acerqué, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad. Puse mi mano sobre su herida, y chispa salió de ella, Tina se estremeció un poco, pero no dijo nada-Te dolerá un poco..-El fuego comenzó a avivarse un poco. Tina me cogió con fuerza del brazo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento innecesario. Ya terminado, aparté lentamente la mano, la herida Ya se había sellado-Ya está, tranquila.

-Esta, sólo está profundamente dormida-Dijo Li xiao, señalando a la otra chica.

-Vale, por ahora está bien, puedes irte a dormir-Li asintió.

-¿Quienes son?-Preguntó antes de marcharse.

-Ellas son nuestras hermanas del Norte, su aquelarre se encuentra mucho más al norte, en Canadá, pero..-Madeleine miró a la otro chica, la cual, se encontraba tumbada en la camilla de al lado-Se supone que debían ir hacia el oeste..

-Ya veo.., buenas noches-Li decidió no decir nada más.

Volví a bajar la vista para comprobar como estaba-creo que se llamaba Tina-.

-Gracias...-Susurró, poco a poco, quedando dormida, su mano resbaló hasta caer en la camilla.

-Necesitas mucho reposo-Lucila, Puso una silla junto a la camilla-Tu te quedarás haciendo guardia-No dije nada-Buenas noches-Dicho esto, se marchó.

Me senté junto a ella, no fue hasta el paso de dos horas que ella volvió a despertar. Levanté la vista.

-¿Donde estoy?-Preguntó tranquila.

-En Boston. Este es el aquelarre de la señorita Elisabeth..-Ella giró a verme, pude observar mejor que tenía unos profundos ojos lilas.

-Tu.., gracias..

-..-No dije nada.

-¿Donde están?..-Supuse que se refería a sus amigas.

-Una de ellas está está junto a ti, la otra en la habitación de invitados.

Ella giró a verla, suspiró aliviada al ver a la menor, tranquilamente durmiendo junto a ella.

-Dios..-Extendió su brazo, y apartó unos mechones que habían caído por el rostro de la otra-Menos mal..está bien..

-Ah, Perdóname, no me he presentado-sonrió-Me llamo Tina Väinämöinen, mucho gusto..

-Berwald Oxenstierna..

Sonrió, extendió su brazo, y con suavidad, colocó su mano sobre la mia.

-Berwald Oxenstierna, nacido en Suecia en 1993..-sonrió-Yo tambien tuve una mascota-Frunci un poco el ceño, impresionado, algo que por algún motivo la inquietó, y rápidamente apartó la mano-Perdón..-Bajó la mirada.

-No..

-B-Buenas noches..-Dicho esto, cerró los ojos, para inmediatamente quedarse dormida.


	7. Chárter 7

Capítulo 7:Magia negra

 **Allistor Kirkland**

Aquel lugar era menos impresionante e interesante de lo que esperaba, y para colmo, me habían puesto con una niña sin un buen busto-más bien, sin el que yo deseaba-

Me encontraba sentado en sofá columpio de la entrada, hacía ya rato que había dejado a aquella niña hablando sola en el salón para disfrutar del último cigarrillo que me quedaba antes de entrar otra vez en aquel lugar; por lo que pude ver, a los demás les estaba yendo bien.

De repente, unas manos se posaron sobre mis hombros.

-Oye, me has dejado sola-Dijo una voz cantarina, por lo que supuse que era Elaine. Giré irritado a verla, ella sonrió-No deberías fumar, es malo para la salud.

Rodé los ojos-No debería importante lo que haga.

Ella suspiró, y dispuso a tomar asiento junto a mí. Quedamos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que la llama de mi cigarrillo se apagó, dejando ver que ya no quedaba nada más por quemar, asique cogí la boquilla y la lanze por ahí.

-¡Hey no, No hagas eso!-Por instinto, Elaine me cogió de la muñeca.

De golpe todo se volvió oscuro, giré a mi alrededor, no habían nadie, estaba en medio del oscuro bosque, bajé la mirada, habia una colilla de cigarrillo, la cual, se estaba empezando a prender una pequeña llama, que cada vez se avivava más, hasta quemar todo a mi alrededor. Empecé a toser, las llamas habían subido hasta lo más alto de los árboles, notaba como cada vez me quedaba sin respiración, entonces escuche una voz que me gritaba constantemente.

Justo en ese momento desperté, estaba tirado en el suelo, y a mi lado estaba Elaine, Gritándome y sacudiéndome.

-¡Allistor despierta!-Me incorporé, comprobé que podía respirar, volví mi mirada hacia la colilla de cigarro-Estas bien...-Elaine se dejó caer. Suspiró aliviada.

-¿Que me has hecho?-Pregunté algo enfadado, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Yo...No quería, lo juro-Fruncí el ceño, me levanté, y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharme Elaine me cogió del brazo-L-Lo siento yo..-Tiré de mi brazo para que me soltara.

-No me toques-Respondí tajante, y me fui.

 **O_O**

Desde aquella tarde, no volví a ver a Elaine, algo que agradecí.

Al volver con Francis y Madeleine, ellos se fueron directos a la cocina y yo me dispuse a ir al salón para ver un rato el televisor. Al llegar, me topé con Elaine, saliendo.

-¡H-Hola!-Ella trató de acercarse para saludarme pero yo pasé por su lado sin siquiera mirarle. Me senté en el sofá y encendí el televisor-B-Bueno.., si me buscas estoy en la biblioteca-Pude escuchar sus pisadas alejarse.

No pasó ni un minuto desde que se fue Elaine, que recibí un a fuerte patada en la cabeza. Irritado, giré a ver quien era, como no, Alice.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-Preguntó ella.

-Querrás decir,¿se puede saber lo que tú haces?-Pregunté irritado, apartando la pierna de Alice del respaldo del sofá.

-Ya le puedes estar pidiendo perdón a Elaine-Dijo firme, reí irónico-Eres un cretino, ella sólo está tratando de ser simpática contigo, y tu sólo la evitas-Le lancé una mirada de enfado-No me mires así.

-¿No tienes a nadie a quien molestar "hermanita"?-Noté algo incómoda a Alice.

-Callate..-Giré para ver a Alice, la cual, ya se encontraba a punto de salir del salón-Que mamá nos cuidará juntos, no significa que seas mi hermano..-Dicho esto, se marchó.

 **O_O**

Estaba tirado en la cama, escuchando la conversación entre Francis y Alfred, los demás chicos estaban cada uno a lo suyo. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, Lucila, una de las gemelas, la cual, posteriormente se habia llevado a Mathias y Berdward.

Los demás decidimos no decir ni hacer nada más ya que Lucila no nos había dicho nada más, pero la curiosidad nos carcomia. Finalmente Antonio y Francis decidieron bajar sigilosamente-Para ellos la palabra silencio no existía, y con sus estúpidas risas me despertaron-.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil, eran las tres de la mañana y aún no me había dormido, y ninguno de los chicos había regresado-de seguro estaban disfrutando de la noche-

Decidí ir a dar un paseo nocturno por la casa. Todo estaba completamente en silecio-increíblemente igual que por el dia-, la luz de la luna entraba por todas las ventanas , e iluminaba como un triste foco de luz blanca. Pasé por todas las habitaciones y aún así el suelo no entraba por ninguna parte, cuando ya crei haberlo visto todo, al final de un pasillo que no había notado hasta ahora, vi una luz encendida.

Me aproximé lentamente, segun me iba aproximando, se podían escuchar susurros, abrí un poco la puerta.

-Era verdad, Angélica estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre, de hermosos rasgos masculinos, y barba pobre, pero sabía que nunca sería para ella. Su hermana, su queridísima hermana Elisabeth también amaba al mismo hombre, y Angélica no estaba dispuesta a partirle el corazón a su tan adorada hermana menor, enton..-Abrí la puerta al completo, dejandome al descubierto, aquella persona se encontraba tirada sobre una especie de sofá gigante, su cabeza y resto del cuerpo estaban cubiertos por una sábana con estampados de estrellas. Una pequeña lámpara alumbraba la habitación, aquella persona giró a verme. Era Elaine, sus ojos de abrieron como platos al verme-Allistor,¿Que haces aquí?-Preguntó asombrada.

-No tenía sueño-Respondí, me adentre en aquella biblioteca, era bastante pequeña comparada con la que teníamos en Escocia, pero tenía una gran cantidad de libros, comparada con la de Escocia, otra vez. Caminé cerca de las estanterías y cogí un libro al azar, en la portada ponía "Don Chisciotte della Mancia" supuse que era italiano el tituló. Volví a dejarlo donde estaba-¿Que estabas leyendo?.

-Ah..no, nada interesante-Respondió inmediatamente, dejó la manta a un lado, dejando ver su cuerpo y su cabello desordenado, había que admitir que le quedaba bien aquel camisón negro.

-Supuse que era Hamilton-Ella levantó la vista, yo la miré de reojo.

-¿Conoces Hamilton?-Preguntó con un tono de entusiasmo.

-Le leía historias a mi hermana pequeña.., a ella no le gustaba esa historia, por eso lo hacía-Sonreí satisfecho, recordando aquellos momentos, sonrisa que se borró en segundos. Elaine se acercó a mi y volvió a coger el libro que había dejado.

-¿Y Don Quijote de la Mancha?-Giré para verla mejor, ella sonreía.

-Sólo lo conozco porque es el libro Favorito de Antonio. Nada más-Cogí y lo volví a dejar donde estaba.

-El realidad ese libro no es de aquí, lo trajo Lucila cuando vino, era un recuerdo "insignificante" según ella, pero solía leerselo a las brujas que llegaban más recientes y eran pequeñas como Lily o Wendy-Elaine miró el libro pensativa.

-¿Y son..?-Volvió a mirarme.

-Oh, no me hagas caso..-Nos quedamos en silencio-¿Te apetece quedarte?

-No-Caminé hasta donde anteriormente había estado tumbada y pude ver una pila de libros más, cogí el primero que vi-Conque Romeo y Julieta, ese si que lo he leído, no está mal pero, yo hubiera hecho a Romeo menos perfecto y a Julieta menos idiota-Observe la dura tapa, la cual, estaba forrada con cuero rojo, y tenía el tituló escrito en letras doradas-Amor a primera vista.., idioteces.

-No lo son-Respondió inmediatamente Elaine acercándose y cogiendo otro libro-Seguro que te han roto el corazón y por eso no crees en el amor.

-No me han roto el corazón, yo rompo corazones. Si hicieran una historia sobre mi, yo sería el Romeo que dejó a Julieta por la criada, o por otra princesa mejor-Elaine río, yo la miré sarcástico-¿De que te ríes niñata?-Levantó la vista.

-No me llames niñata, tengo diecinueve años-Alcé una de mis pobladas cejas.

-¿Diecinueve, tú?-Reí, ella me dio una inútil patada.

No se como, pero pasamos la noche hablando de historias fantasticas y de antiguas leyendas magicas.

A la mañana siguiente, mi humor no era el mejor, evitaba a todo ser humano que me hablaba, tan sólo eran las doce de la mañana y ya me había terminado la caja de cigarrillos que me había comprado el día anterior. Me encontraba recostado en el jardín, el cielo estaba despejado, se podía ver el azul en su mayor esplendor.

-Si te quedas mucho rato te vas a resfriar-Agaché la mirada, delante mío estaba Elaine, con un libro en la mano.

-Me da igual.-Respondí tajante, ella ignoró mi comentario y se sentó a mi lado-¿Que haces?

-Siempre vengo aquí a leer-Respondió tranquila, abriendo el libro por la página marcada.

-Pues vete, ahora este sitio está ocupado-Ella me miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada-¿Es que no has oído?

-Alicia estaba desesperada, no sabia donde estaba, no sabía como volver a casa. Sentada en aquel tronco, comenzó a llorar-Supuse que lo me haría caso, asique decidí ignorarla, pero no pude ya que inconscientemente comencé a escuchar su historia.


End file.
